


It's a Beautiful Day for a Ball Game

by CriticalKitty, Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Butts, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Meta, Saito Souma References, Shorts (Clothing), The Toilet Terror™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/pseuds/CriticalKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: GivenXHaikyuu crossover - Ritsuka and his school gang are dragged into helping out the school's volleyball team in a dangerous game of wits. And butts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Itaya Shougo/Ueki Ryuu, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	It's a Beautiful Day for a Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know what happened here, except we really do know. It was fun.  
> Worth mentioning that Yamaguchi's voice actor is the same as Mafuyu's from the drama CD (also you should listen to the drama CDs, they're very good.)  
> Also worth mentioning, the kanji for bird (鳥) and crow (烏) are extremely similar, it's a bit of a running gag in the anime, but just in case, there you are.

“I’ve got great news!” Itaya exclaimed as he rushed in, opening the slide door of the classroom balcony. Ritsuka, Mafuyu and Ueki all looked up from their respective meals at the boy, who was holding three sealed packages and was a bit out of breath.

“I signed us up for the volleyball team, they were missing quite a few players for the upcoming game. Can you imagine, four of their starting players are out of commission!” The boy sounded perhaps a little more excited than was appropriate while talking about injured schoolmates, “It’s pretty amazing; one of them tried to rescue a stray cat and it flipped on him, his hands got all torn up and swollen ridiculously. Another one fell down the stairs when he was rushing to help him, and two more fell down the stairs as they were trying to rescue the stray’s kittens! What are the odds?”

Or maybe, just maybe, those four poor souls didn’t want to go up against one of the strongest teams in the Miyagi prefecture, who knows. Apparently, Itaya just didn’t care about such trivialities.

“So here’re your uniforms” he tossed the packages at each of them “it might be just a practice match, but the team was really upset about not getting to go. We have to do our best, guys!”

They were all too shocked to respond for a while, opening the packets slowly. Ritsuka held up the black shirt and saw that it had a big ‘9’ on the front in light blue. The design wasn’t bad, at least. 

“Uenoyama-kun, I’ve got number 8, what did you get?” Mafuyu asked as he held his shirt up high in front of him, looking a bit dazed. 

“When is the game?” Ueki asked with an air of resignation.

“Next Saturday. We’re playing against some team that’s called The Birds. Isn’t that a cool name?” That bright smile of his was apparently enough for Ueki to just quietly accept his fate. 

“So, do any of you know how we can get to Miyagi on Saturday?” Ritsuka asked.

“I’m counting on you to get us a ride, Uecchi.” Itaya said with a grin as he put a reassuring hand on the very dumbfounded guitarist’s shoulder, and just before the shock element could completely disperse he quickly added “The first practice is today after classes by the way, k-thanks-bye” And just as suddenly as he rushed in, Itaya was out again, throwing a little wave over his shoulder and leaving his friends speechless.

“Can’t we ask Haruki-san to drive us?” Still holding his shirt up, without even averting his gaze, Mafuyu suggested, “He is from Miyagi, maybe he can go visit his parents,” he added.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask...” Ritsuka took his phone out of his pocket and sent a line in the first chat Haruki was in, it happened to be their band’s group chat, “and I got number 9, by the way.”

Haruki was quick to answer: “I can’t this Saturday, I’m working ( ⇀ ‸ ↼ ‶)” and before he could disappoint anyone, a second text followed, “But Akihiko is totally free, you guys can take my car!”

“Shouldn’t we make sure it’s fine with Kaji-san?” Uenoyama texted in reply.

“It’s probably fine, if Haruki-san says so” Mafuyu answered out loud from beside him. Ritsuka wasn’t quite sure where that confidence came from but didn’t doubt Mafuyu for a minute. He knew things.

“I guess no one cares what I have to say  凸 ( 눈 _ 눈 )” Akihiko piped in on the group text, but didn’t say anything about not doing it, so apparently, they had a ride.

* * *

After school they went to check out the practice just to find out that volleyball was a lot more complicated than they had anticipated. There were all these unexpected rules and regulations, and each role had its own intricacies. It seemed the setter was one of the missing players and so somehow this fell on number 9. The team captain said it was a lucky number for setters.

To make things simpler, Ritsuka had received a single instruction - get the ball to the closest free player and make it as easy to hit as possible, and so he did.

Surprisingly, they weren’t half bad at it. It also didn’t hurt that those shorts framed their asses perfectly as they jumped up, a thing both boys appreciated plenty - Ritsuka getting the ball ever higher for Mafuyu, acting as a wing spiker, to match and Mafuyu getting his fair share of staring in when Ritsuka was setting for the other team members.

* * *

On the morning of the match, the group decided to meet up at Haruki’s to save Akihiko the trouble of picking them each up.

“But I don’t get why we’re going to Haruki-san’s right now, didn’t it make more sense for Kaji-san to get the car yesterday after our practice? Isn’t Haruki-san at work by now? So Kaji-san must’ve gotten the keys then anyways…” Ritsuka blurted suddenly, breaking the sleepy silence between the four teenagers.

“Because he’s already there.” Mafuyu said with a meaningful look. It did not seem like he was about to elaborate. 

Ritsuka remained confused but did not push the subject. He’d been on the receiving end of this gaze before and knew not to press any further. Not for fear of his boyfriend, but for the knowledge that nothing will come of it. Mafuyu was a closed book when he wanted to be.

* * *

After a few detours that could have been attributed to the fact that there was no high school with the word “Bird” in its name to be found in the vicinity, the Tokyo party finally arrived at the Karasuno high school.

“Seriously, ‘Birds’?” Ritsuka was making sure to not let this one slide “It clearly says ‘Crows’ how come I was in that complementary Modern Japanese class and you weren’t?” He was still grumbling about it when they entered the volleyball court and began to settle in.

On the other side of the net, a certain red-haired middle blocker was missing. “Where’d Hinata go?” Tobio asked, wanting to warm up a little before the match. Tanaka informed him that the middle blocker went to the bathroom, as per usual before matches.

He knew that he had a habit of taking a while, so he decided to just go ahead and go warm up by himself outside.

Meanwhile, Shouyou was standing in front of the bathroom door, not sure how to continue this journey. So far, bathrooms before matches proved to be nothing but trouble. He could do it though. Yeah, it was his school, and his home-turf. He would face The Toilet Terror™ headfirst and would take whatever lurked there like the man he was.

He nervously reached for the bathroom door handle, weary of the dangers lurking inside, but it turned before he could touch it and the door opened - revealing a shorter, older, more muscled and much more pierced Tsukishima who didn’t have glasses on. Definitely scary stuff. He jumped back and fell on his ass, muttering “S-s-s-sorry!” Was this guy in the Yakuza? What was up with all those damn piercings?

“Whoa! careful there, kid, are you alright?” Akihiko yanked the boy to his feet and looked around, “ Where are your parents, are you lost?” He then realised there was no way this kid wasn’t actually a high schooler going there, what with him wearing the volleyball team’s uniform, but it was too late to correct himself.

The boy pouted and spat out “I go here, damn Piercings, tch” suddenly showing way more bravado than before, though cold sweat could be detected on his brow.

Akihiko’s pierced lip twitched, and he took a breath to calm himself down, “Sorry, Chibi,” he muttered through gritted teeth. He didn’t need attitude from a shortie like that when he was just helping out friends on such a nice Saturday, that was totally wasted on this stupid trip. He left to find a spot in the bleachers, hoping Uecchi and the rest at least sucked hard enough, that he could make fun of them.

Finally, after finishing up in the bathroom and looking around to make sure no more danger could be detected in his immediate radius, Hinata quickly sneaked back to the court, ready to do some warmup. He looked around for Kageyama, only to see him chilling out on the sidelines, looking annoyed at one of the opposing team’s players. Why wasn’t he warming up, that asshole.

“Oi, Shitty-yama!” He called out. 

The guy looked up at him, much angrier than the nickname usually made him, “The fuck did you just call me? Who even are you, eh?”

Okay so that Kageyama didn’t exactly sound Kageyama-ish, and wait just a damn second, Kageyama’s shirt looked different than usual, the number was light blue instead of white and it didn’t have any orange at all. He was also shorter than usual. It was possible that a mistake had been made.

“P...Piercings!” He managed to utter as he just noticed the Tsukishima knockoff, standing next to the Not-Kageyama, being just as intimidating as a few minutes ago. Well, he’ll just have to leave Not-Kageyama to his fate, he’ll deal with the supernatural later on, no reason to dwell on it now. He got to the other side of the court faster than anyone could anticipate. 

“Shitty-yama, huh, maybe that Chibi isn’t so bad after all, I gotta remember that.” Akihiko smirked.

“Never thought I’d say that, but Kaji-san, please, stick to Ue-sama,” Ritsuka replied, ever suffering.

* * *

Outside, Mafuyu was all dressed up and ready, but completely lost in the school courtyard. Apparently not all hope was lost, though, as he saw a familiar figure throwing a ball against the wall, somehow looking in better shape than ever. Mafuyu liked the view of his boyfriend’s ass in those shorts the first time he saw it, but now it seemed to have somehow improved. He approached the guy quietly from behind, deciding to surprise him, pinching his butt before pressing close and tickling his way up to cover his eyes, whispering in his sweetest voice “Guess who!”

Tobio stiffened and blushed, the ball bouncing off the top of his head and to the ground. The first image that came to his mind, the most obvious candidate had of course been Hinata, even though neither of them had yet to confess, let alone act on their feelings. That voice sounded more like Yamaguchi, though, but why the hell…

“Ya...Yamaguchi?”

“Wait just a damn second, who the hell is Yamaguchi?” Mafuyu bristled.

The jock removed the vocalist’s hands from his face and spun around, his eyes meeting a boy he’d never seen before and his confusion reaching new peaks.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Wait, who the hell are you?” The singer shot back, realizing his mistake. This wasn’t his boyfriend. What the fuck.

“Um,” Kageyama said, his face turning redder and redder by the second, “Tobio Kageyama?” Was he asking or answering? He wasn’t sure. This guy was really disarming.

“K-Kageyama-kun” The boy sounded a bit out of sorts, as if he were testing the waters. “Are you sure you don’t mean Uenoyama? Don’t have any relatives in Tokyo?” he suggested, before deciding there were more pressing issues at hand, “Actually, never mind that, Kageyama-kun. You’ve got to know the way to the volleyball court, right?” Mafuyu asked, gesturing to Tobio’s attire and the volleyball near his feet.

“Uh, y-yeah. Follow me, I guess,” the boy replied as he picked the ball up from the floor, trying to keep his composure, and they both made their way to the court that was just around the corner, Mafuyu keeping a slight safe distance behind the setter, in an attempt to make things less awkward.

Shouyou noticed Kageyama entering the gym in somewhat of a daze. He ran up to him, ready to attack him with questions.

“Oy, Shitty-yama. You’re not going to believe what’s going on with the other team! Have you seen the Not-you, Or the Yakuza-Tsukki?” he flusteredly asked.

“Um, no, but I did get my butt stroked by someone who sounded exactly like fucking Yamaguchi.” He answered, frazzled.

“Y-Your butt?” Hinata looked at the body part in question, saddened that someone had gotten there before him.

Kageyama realised what he said and blinked.

“What?” he asked.

“What?” Hinata replied.

“A-Anyways…” They both said in unison, shaking the moment off and looking away from each other, blushing a little.

Kageyama’s eye caught the Not-him from the opposing team. “Wait,” He said, “that guy really does kinda look like...” he had to stop mid-sentence as he noticed the Not-Yamaguchi from before, shamelessly pointing him out to the Not-him. He reddened further. He supposed that could kinda explain what happened outside. Tokyo sure had some weird guys though, so bold…

On the other end of the court, Mafuyu had just approached Ritsuka, bouncing just like Kedama as he excitedly told his boyfriend about his newfound doppelg ä nger that had led him back to the gym when he got lost, pointing at the boy and feeling slightly smug as he noticed his blushing face.

* * *

The teams were in positions as the whistle blew, signaling the start of the game.

Akihiko was discouraged as he discovered that his bandmates in fact did not suck at this but were surprisingly - average. This made him more bored than he’d been in a while and he exasperatedly decided to observe the other team. The little guy from before was unexpectedly a starting player. Maybe he’d get to see him fall on his butt, this time from a higher vantage point, that would make the trip more bearable.

However, to the drummer’s great disappointment, the kid didn’t seem likely to fall. More like he was almost flying, jumping as high as he did. Did all the people from the countryside have abilities like this? He had to ask Haru to jump for him sometime soon. Or jump  _ him _ , he wouldn’t mind that either.

Grinning to himself as he was getting immersed in the mental images, he suddenly heard the guy that he assumed to be the coach on the sidelines, call out to a “Take-chan”. That startled him. He wasn’t prepared to meet his arch-nemesis over here, especially when he was busy having less than pure thoughts about the said nemesis’ best friend. Instead, a clumsy looking fellow, rather cute, turned out to be the Take-chan in question. If he had to, Akihiko would describe the guy as hamster-like. Who would have guessed that nickname could belong to such an unthreatening fellow. The blonde sighed with relief and let his mind wander further along the Haru-lane.

“Uenoyama-kun, over here!” Mafuyu, who was standing close to the net, uncharacteristically shouted over to his boyfriend, feeling the game spirit.

The familiar voice was not left unnoticed by the opposing redhead, whose eyes opened wide with sudden realisation, before narrowing to give Mafuyu an impressive stink-eye, understanding Kageyama’s description of his assailant from before.

At one point Kageyama had missed a serve rather spectacularly, earning some condolences from the players on the sidelines, specifically Yamaguchi.

“Don’t mind, Kageyama!” The freckled boy called out. This seemed to trigger something in the setter, and he blushed deeply, not going unnoticed by Shouyou, who got more than a little jealous.

“Yeah, don’t mind, Kageyama!” Determined to prove himself as the main propagator of blushing from the setter, he added two distinct claps to the guy’s backside, remarkably lower than he normally would.

“H-Hinata Boke!” Kageyama caught the redhead in a headlock, his blush only deepening.

The rest of the game was quite uneventful, with Hinata and Kageyama even more fired up than usual, considering this was just a practice match. It ended rather quickly with a crushing win for Karasuno.

Seemed like both sides were quite glad to be done with this game. The awkward atmosphere had been getting even heavier as the game progressed. 

* * *

As they were heading back to Tokyo, Akihiko was grumbling about sacrificing his long-awaited day off for jumping teenagers, and how he didn’t even get to see them making asses of themselves during the game. 

After about twenty minutes of letting the guy blow off his steam, Mafuyu was the one to finally cut in with a casual “So you’ll never guess whose butt I got to touch today.” making Ritsuka choke on his soda and everyone stare, including the driver, somewhat irresponsibly.

“The Karasuno setter’s” the ginger chuckled.

“The one that looked creepily like Ue??” Itaya jumped in the conversation.

“Yeah.” Mafuyu affirmed, taking a sip of his water.

“Well, don’t think you’re anything special. Pretty sure I saw the short fella patting it as well.” Akihiko managed to continue grumbling.

“Good for him,” the ginger continued, “It is a nice butt.”

“Yeah, I could pretty much tell from the bleachers.” The older man retorted, “But please continue talking about his ass quality, I wanna see how white Ue-sama can get.” finally sounding more cheerful as he gestured at Ritsuka, who blanched and sank into his seat, willing it to swallow him up.

“Oh, that’s okay. As far as butts go, Uenoyama-kun’s will always be my favorite.” The vocalist concluded.

A moment of awkward silence later, Itaya turned to Ueki, smiling widely as he exclaimed “Okay, pay up!” extending his hand out to him expectantly, palm up.

The somber teen took out his wallet and handed over a crisp 1,000 yen bill.

“Were you betting on Maufuyu’s favorite butt?” Akihiko casually asked, further killing the already not very conscious Ritsuka. 

“Nah, just on when they’ll finally get together. Ueki here thought that Ue wouldn’t realise they’re dating for another year or so.” 

“I wonder when you guys would come to the same conclusion about yourselves” Mafuyu rolled his eyes, making them go quiet and quite red in the face.

After his retort, everyone quieted down and Akihiko turned the radio on, leaving the lead guitarist to spend the rest of the ride white faced, his hand held tightly in Mafuyu’s.

* * *

Back in the Karasuno locker room, two little crows were left behind by their teammates after taking an unusually long time in the showers and told to lock up after themselves. Kageyama approached the ginger, his patented scary smile plastered on his face.

”So…” He encroached further. ”…You think you just have open rights to my ass, do you?” he asked Hinata, his face holding that alarming, unhinged way to it. Very scary indeed.

“W-well, you can touch m-my butt if you want to, Shitty-yama.” Hinata stammered out, while hiding his flushed face behind his fluffy towel, his eyes peeking out to keep observing his counterpart.

Kageyama rolled up his own towel and Hinata felt a sharp twinge on his right cheek and yelped.

“Not so pleasant when it happens to you, is it?” Kageyama smirked.

Hinata turned to lock eyes with him, his face very flushed, “I don’t know, why don’t you try that again and we’ll see?” he mumbled but did not look away.

The smirk was successfully erased from Kageyama’s face as he short circuited. He thought he could feel a puff of smoke going up from the top of his head.

Hinata climbed up on the locker room bench and waved him over, calling out “Come here.”

Kageyama stumbled over there nervously, just to be immediately wrapped in Hinata’s arms. “H-Hinata what…” and the setter was silenced by a pair of soft lips awkwardly attached to his own. Slowly, as if not sure what’s to be done, but with the slight impatience and determination that were the essence of the middle blocker. Tobio reciprocated the kiss and grabbed him by the hips. Well, maybe a bit lower than that. Hinata was the one who said he could touch his butt if he wanted to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be part of the Given AU week back in... Well a long time ago. Life just happened. But the idea was there and we're really glad that the fic happened after all. :)


End file.
